Julian (comic)
Julian is a character on who appeared only in the digital comic's story Vervain. He is a warlock who made a deal with Stefan Salvatore and Damon Salvatore to eradicate vervain in Mystic Falls from 1849 on to the next 24 years by channeling their vampire blood and sustaining himself in the same age with a pseudo-immortality spell while being able to perform magic. The ritual was repeated up until the modern era when Damon decided to end their dealings, much to Julian's anger. History Mystic Falls, Virginia, 1849 Julian (born in 1825) was born a native of Mystic Falls, VA. Born a warlock, he met Stefan and Damon Salvatore in his 24th year of life and made a deal with them: he would cast a spell to render the town barren of vervain for the next 24 years, ensuring their safety from the herb. He in turn received their vampire blood, which he used in the spell to freeze his aging at 24 for the next twenty-four years, at which point he would repeat the spell with their blood and continue the cycle of destroying vervain in Mystic Falls and sustaining him in his pseudo-immortality. Knowing he would be seen as a traitor to Nature by his people, Julian made the Salvatore Brothers vow not to mention his name to any other warlock/witch as they would not be pleased with him. They repeated the cycle for a while up until the seeming 21st century. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Digital Comics Series Julian returns to Mystic Falls in the modern era (specific date unchronicled but presumably 2017 as it has been said it is now the 21st century) in Vervain (Part 1 - 3). He meets with Damon to repeat the cycle, but Damon says Stefan is not coming and that in the 21st century, people can find vervain anywhere in the world, therefore, the deal is off. Julian panics, but Damon says that modern times call for modern solutions and that they will continue if he is able to do a global vervain killing spell, which Julian cannot do due to it coming at a too-high price for him to take as Nature would punish him much more than it already does. Damon then says then they do not have a deal anymore. Julian pleads that within the seven days that will commence, he will age again and die and threatens to kill Damon for his treachery. The vampire does not budge and leaves after calling Julian an "ugly old bitch". In the next issue, Julian kills the waitress and uses her blood as a channel for his power as well as drinking a lot of vervain to channel, which he uses to cast a boundary spell on the Salvatore Mansion and attacks the Salvatores in an attempt to complete the spell, but they find that they’re able to weaken powerful witches with old wives’ tale artifacts (such as bells, water, etc.) which are given the power to weaken witches. They use a key to free themselves of his boundary spell and then threaten to put him in their dungeon. Julian refuses, using his powers to fly away, making a quick escape. A few days later Julian returns looking like an old man. He destroys the only water-free well making a large crater. He says to the brothers that after when he dies, the vervain will be the most common plant in the world due to a spell he’s been preparing, so they agree to honor the deal. They go through the spell again, but then Damon bites him, feeds him his blood and breaks his neck. Later Julian wakes up as a vampire, completely horrified as all he wanted was to be an immortal warlock, but now his witch powers are gone. Stefan and Damon throw Julian down the crater in the well. Personality Julian was a carefree and usually humorous man, often making jokes about Damon looking like "Peter Pan". His goals were to achieve eternal life but keep his powers and abilities as a witch, his visions were tainted with selfishness and sadism, though as he was willing to kill an innocent waitress to get what he wanted from Damon and Stefan. Also, his act of using magic for longevity showed a rebellious streak as witches are not allowed to perform magic for immortality, against the will of Nature. Physical Appearance Julian is a blond, mature-looking 24-year-old man. He had a beard and had a superior build and blue-gray eyes. Appearances The Vampire Diaries: Digital Comic *''Vervain Part 1'' *''Vervain Part 2'' *''Vervain Part 3'' Powers and Abilities Julian was a skilled witch, able to create his own pseudo-immortality and eradicate vervain in the whole of Mystic Falls. His powers were limited, though as Nature demanded a price for his treachery. Weaknesses Due to being in breach of natural law, Julian was ultimately left susceptible to common/mythic witch-weaknesses. Name *'Julian' is from a Latin origin and means "youthful" or "downy." It has an alternate spelling of Julien.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Julian_(name) References See also Category:Male Characters Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:Antagonists Category:Supernatural Category:Vampires